


you wield your smile like a weapon.

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [18]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: (it's his signature move), (red likes to chokeslam), Alternate Universe, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, French Kissing, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Sexual Tension, Undarcop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Powers has been missing a little while. There's only three options for why, and Red makes it very clear to Rex that it's the third one.For rnainframe's Undarcop AU.
Relationships: Rex Dangervest/Detective Powers
Series: Undarcop AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413283
Kudos: 1





	you wield your smile like a weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> man, i've really been on it with writing recently,
> 
> as always, go to rnainframe on tumblr for more stuff with powers!

There's a few things Rex expects when he doesn't see Powers for a while. The man's a consistent one, so if he's not pursuing Rex? There's a few options for why.

Option one: Blue's spiraling again.

It's a broad category, considering what Blue is like as a person. Spiraling could mean trapped in his office or cruiser, or under Business's heel again, or in some distant timeline pursuing a case that's gone out of hand. There's a lot of ways that Blue's mental health goes wrong, but Rex knows how to search for him in those cases.

A quick search for Powers's cruiser with the Rexcelsior's tracking technology traces it to a distant timeline, but not an especially unusual or quiet one. Not one with Business involved, so the likelihood of option one feels a little off.

Option two: Powers set himself up as a figure of justice.

Technically speaking, it leads into option three, but it's distinct enough to get its own category. Some places have more crime than others, so in those cases, Powers tends to insert himself as an authority. Sometimes it goes alright, but it's no secret to anyone but Powers himself that he can be a little... twisted. Well, a lot twisted. Rex isn't the best guy, and he's looked to Powers as a moral authority before, but the guy can get pretty harsh in how he applies his methods.

Rex steers his ship to the temporal location of Powers's cruiser, narrowing it a bit to land on the planet in a cloaked drop ship. A cursory glance around the range where Powers's cruiser is said to be reveals nervous looking civilians, so it seems like option two is looking pretty good.

But if these people look _this_ scared... option three seems most—

Rex's train of thought is cut off by his Danger Sense pinging in his brain, and by a metal hand slamming him into a wall by the throat.

"Hey there, buddy!" It's hard to describe a voice as 'bitingly jovial', but there's not much else that fits. "Look who finally showed up!"

Option three: Red's having... _fun._

Rex meets Red's eyes with a wry grin. "Was kinda busy, bud. Wouldn't be late otherwise."

Red hums in acknowledgement, thumb digging into the side of Rex's throat. "Oh, it's no trouble at all! Like what I've done with the place?"

Rex glances around. The streets are barren, and things seem pretty clean, but there's a sense that some areas of concrete and brick have been bleached. Red's work, no doubt. Wouldn't want the blood to leave stains.

"You've definitely left your mark on it," Rex mutters, trying to intake a breath with metal fingers clamped around his throat.

Red's grin is, technically, pleased, but the way he smiles makes it feel less like a response to pleasure and more like a weapon he's wielding. It's a sharp, unyielding kind of smile, a little too wide at the corners, and if Rex wasn't so familiar with it, he might call it unnerving. "Good, that's the goal! I've been getting rid of every little bit of crime in this place, bit by bit. You know the golden rule, after all!"

"Mhm," Rex breathes, voice strained. "Still think you're, ah... using it wrong."

The way Red tilts his head seems almost jerky, smile never fading. "Am I? I don't think so."

"Y'never do. Mind letting go?"

Red hums, tapping his finger on his cheek as if in thought. "Hm... Well, you _are_ a criminal. You need to be punished like any other, buddy!"

"Mhm? Not keen on... consequences." He tries to adjust himself, but he knows better than to do too much with himself in such a vulnerable position.

Red tsks mockingly, still grinning as he does. "Come on, Rex, you know actions have consequences! You do the crime, you do the time! But don't worry, I've got something special in mind."

"Special?" Rex's face is going flush from the lack of air, but Red's hand on his throat loosens, letting him take in a proper breath.

"Mmmmmhm." Red's grin doesn't soften, but it goes from false to something more sly, more sincere and mischievous.

And that's when Red sticks his tongue in Rex's mouth.

While he's definitely not expecting it, there's no protest from Rex, and his hands quickly move into position, one cupping Red's face and the other wrapping around his waist.

It's a deep kiss, the kind that would have a remark about battling for dominance in a lesser piece of writing, but Rex's brief asphyxiation means he has to pull away first, breathing deeply. Red's smile is sly and amused, this time, less a weapon and more a taunt.

Rex inhales once more before speaking. "You're the master of the mixed signal, bud."

Red laughs. "Pot, meet kettle. I'm just taking what I want. Right now, that's you." Red's free hand traces down the curve of Rex's face, lightly running down the hollow of his cheek.

"Hopefully I'm not being taken in handcuffs," Rex mutters, leaning into the touch.

Red winks. "Only if you're into that."

Rex lets out a little laugh, still holding Red's face in his hand. "Yeah, definitely not."

The two of them are still in a public space, but now that they're entwined like this, the citizens look almost relieved, and they start going about their business a little more naturally.

Rex is many things, but he isn't stupid, and he recognizes people dropping an act.

As Rex's eyes narrow, Red presses a light kiss to his jawline. "Something wrong?"

"...this was all a set up, wasn't it." It's not a question, but Red's chuckle is answer enough anyway.

"I'm just taking a page from your book." Red's voice is light and innocent, but his smile is still just as sly.

Rex knows damn well that he's lured Powers in for a chance at romance before, so it's not like he can complain. Nor would he.

Rex sighs, faintly smiling. "Clever bastard."

Red nuzzles his face into Rex's neck. "You know you love it."

With a little laugh, he tilts Red's face up. "Maybe I do."

As they kiss once again, Rex forgets the worries that brought him here. Right now, all that matters is the moment, and Rex plans to make it last.


End file.
